


Fever Leader

by WildWesties



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Care, Cold, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Love, M/M, Protective Arthur Morgan, relationship, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWesties/pseuds/WildWesties
Summary: When Dutch comes down with a sickness caused by the coldness of the mountains and stress, seems only Arthur can get him to calm down,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to start s new fic

Finally they could get off that bloody mountain, after being chased from Blackwater the gang ended up in the mountains stuck in a blizzard, considering the circumstances the surviving members seemed to be in good shape, Dutch however was feeling not so great, not that he was going to tell anyone though, he was feeling a little run down and his chest felt tight, nothing worth mentioning, after reaching Horseshoe Overlook, there new retreat from the law, Dutch wasn’t feeling any better in fact he felt worse. A headache had begun to make itself known and nausea had set in, maybe this was a little more than nothing.

“ you ok Dutch?.”

Not realising he had been sat on his cot for best part of the morning, Dutch pinched the bridge of his nose to will away the headache and looked in the direction of the voice, Hosea of course, who else. Putting on a brave face Dutch smiled.

“ I’m fine Hosea, really, i’m just tired and a little run down.”

Not convinced, Hosea furrowed his brow, but knew better than to push further, over the years he had delt with a stubborn Dutch and learnt it was best just to leave him be.

“ ok Dutch, get some sleep you look like you need it.”

“ yea ok, i will don’t worry bout me I’m fine, where’s Arthur anyway, not seen him since we got here?”

Letting off a light chuckle, Hosea shook his head Dutch always did have a soft spot for the boy.

“ well you know Arthur, he went out to explore a bit, I’m sure he’s fine, he’ll be home when he’s hungry.”

Despite how shit Dutch felt he couldn’t help but laugh, Arthur did have a tendency to wonder off but always came home, still Dutch worried about him until he was back safe and sound.

“ anyway Dutch i’m gunna go see about a few possible leads you rest up ok.”

Waving Hosea off, Dutch felt like death, a chill went down his spine and the increasing headache made the nausea multiply. Swallowing hard he kicked off his boots and undid his gun belt and holsters and laid down in his cot within minutes he was asleep.

It was probably early evening when Arthur rolled back into camp, hitching his new horse he stole from a ranch, he made his way over to tell Dutch he was back, but as he got closer he noticed the gang members surrounding his tent.

“ hey what’s goin off?”

John was stood at the back of the group and turned to face Arthur with worry laced across his face.

“ Dutch ...... Dutch is sick..... real sick Arthur, Hosea said to keep an eye on him while he went to see about some leads but since he’s been gone he’s gotten worse.”

Just as Arthur was going to respond a loud hacking cough tore through the camp, Arthur’s stomach sank, deep down he loved Dutch but was always afraid to tell him.

“ ok John, go take watch I’ll split these nosy bastards up and I’ll deal with Dutch.... least till Hosea comes back.”

“ ok Arthur, normally I’d argue the toss for ordering me around but tonight I’ll let you off, maybe you can get Dutch to calm down, even molly has given up and gone to spend the night with Karen and Tilly.”

“ I’ll try my best, he’s raised me, maybe that’s enough to settle him.”

“ I hope so Arthur.”

John trudges our to go on watch, Arthur pushes his way through the crowd of people, making it to Dutch’s tent, he gave everyone a menacing look.

“ alright piss off you nosy bastards, go about your own business I’ll deal with this.”

Not wanting the argue the members dispersed all except Miach who just stood there staring Arthur down.

“ summit you want Micah?”

“ nah cowpoke, just interested to know why you can give orders.”

“ coz I fucking can, now piss off before I knock what little brain you have outta your head.”

Holding his hands up in a mock gesture Micah sauntered off, Arthur wasted no time in going inside the tent.

“ oh Jesus, Dutch, what you done to yourself eh.”

Dutch look dreadful, shaking, eyes bloodshot, and a raging fever, Arthur slowly and quietly made his way over to Dutch’s side.

Ar.....Arthur dat you?”

Holding out a shaking hand Arthur takes a hold of it.

“ ya Dutch it’s me, how you feelin.”

“ not gunna lie son, not good.”

“ yea you don’t look great, here let me get you a cold rag, gotta keep that fever down.”

Getting up to dip a rag in a bucket, Dutch panics.

“ wait!!!! Where ...... where you goin, please Arthur don’t ....... don’t go.”

Hearing his usual emotionless leader plead him to stay broke his heart, quickly dipping the rag he returned to his side.

“ hey shhhh. I’m not goin anywhere darlin, let’s get this fever down yea.”

Nodding Dutch suddenly scrunched his eyes shut.

“ f.... fuck my head.”

Groaning in pain, Arthur placed the cool rag over his eyes to block out the light.

“ easy Dutch, your ok, you want me to stay the night.”

“ y...y....yea please Arthur, don’t leave me alone.”

“ ok ok, move over then, I’m not sleepin on the floor, you need me for anythin wake me yea.”

Arthur stripped off his top layers and crawled in beside a sick Dutch, once settled Dutch curled around him resting his head on his chest, Arthur placed a hand on his side, flinching at the heat raiding off him.

“ Get some sleep Dutch.”

“ I’ll wake ya, Arthur I.... if I need you.”

“ good now sleep it’s ok I’m here.”

Dutch drifted in a restless sleep, Arthur sighed, he didn’t think for one minute that the night was going to a peaceful one.


	2. Sick and Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the night, Dutch struggles to fight the fever and confessions ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter guys

Hosea rode back into camp around midnight, met John on the way in.

“ it’s just me son, what’s the matter...... John?  
What’s wrong.”

“Hosea...... it’s Dutch he’s gotten worse, he won’t stop coughing and he’s running one hell of a fever”.

“ oh dear god, right ok I’ll go see to him now, start trying to get this fever down.”

“ Arthur’s with him, seemed to of quietened down some since he’s been with him, he said he would stay till you got back.”

“ ok John, good job son.”

Hosea carried on towards the hitching posts and dismounted, hearing wet coughs from the leaders tent, Hosea frowned and grabbed some supply’s before making his way over. Drawing back the tent flaps he was met with a sorry sight, Dutch was shivering and coughing into Arthur’s side, catching sight of Hosea Arthur gave a sad smile.

“ hey Hosea, glad your back, Dutch ain’t doin so well, I’ve tried to keep the fever down, but he’s struggling to fight this thing off.”

Making his way over to the pair, Hosea bent down and put his back of his hand to Dutch’s sweaty forehead and frowned.

“ Oh Dutch, you have to take everything to the max don’t you.”

“ he’s been quieter since I’ve been with him Hosea, but he’s still coughing summit terrible.”

Nodding in agreement Hosea, patted Arthur on the shoulder.

“ you did good son, I can take it from here, you go get some sleep, I’ll send Micah on the jobs that Strauss wants, collect the debts, I’ll need you to go out hunting, if that’s ok with you.”

“ shore Hosea, that’s ok, look after him.... he means a lot to me..... I ...... I.”

“ you what son?.”

Shaking his head Arthur made to get up, the sudden movement, startled Dutch and started to weakly grab onto Arthur’s arm.

“ Arthur ..... p...please don’t go.... you promised.”

Hearing Dutch’s voice croak like that, broke his heart, he turned around and brushed Dutch’s black sweaty hair from his forehead.

“ easy Dutch it’s ok, Hosea’s here now, he will take care of you like he always does.”

Standing Arthur turns to Hosea with a frown, giving him pat on the shoulder makes to move to the tent entrance.

Before he could leave Dutch started to panic again.

“ Arthur...... where ...... you gone, please ...... don’t leave me...... I’ll be do better by you...... I .....love you.”

Hearing the last sentence, Arthur crumpled back at his side, Hosea silently joined him, and began to sooth Arthur.

“ hey, Son, don’t cry, Dutch isn’t himself and a fever can make you say all sorts.... however when he says he loves you... I actually believe it’s the truth. He was so frightened to tell you in person because he didn’t want to upset you or appear a freak.”

Wiping his eyes while rubbing Dutch’s clammy hand in his, he looks at his fevered skin, Dutch looked so vulnerable like this so helpless and scared, Arthur smiled and realised he was scared of saying the same thing.

“ you know Hosea, I love him too, always have.”

Leaning down to kiss him on the forehead, Hosea smiled and hugged his son, for being so grown up and facing his fears of admitting he loved him.

“ ok Arthur ok, get back into bed with him, he will relax more with you near him, I can keep watch over you both, and I can start by getting another cold rag.”

Smiling back Arthur settles back down beside his lover, almost instantly Dutch curled around him. 

“ get some sleep boys I’ll watch.”

“ thanks Hosea I owe ya one.”

“ no you don’t son, you’ve given Dutch hope at love again, and maybe you can get him back on track, your a good lad Arthur.”

Blushing red, Arthur looked like he too had a fever, well he did he had love sickness and was proud of it.


	3. Ride it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long night, sickness and tiredness, Arthur and Hosea keep vigil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a bit of free time and now having 100% on RDR 2 I must say it’s the best game I’ve ever played

It would only be a few hours later, maybe about 3am that Dutch began to stir, waking Arthur up who wasn’t sleeping very soundly anyway, he turned to Dutch who was slowly trying to sit up.

“ what’s wrong, hey easy.”

Before he could respond he was throwing up over the side of the cot, Hosea shot up from his chair and found a bucket to hopefully catch some, even though most had hit the floor, narrowly missing Arthur as he sat up and held Dutch steady, rubbing a steady hand over the small of his back, he gave Hosea a sad look.

“ that was bloody close, he almost threw up on me, He’s not doin very good, I’m worried Hosea,”

Steadying Dutch with his right arm, with the other moving some stray hair from his face, Hosea moved to his face with a wet cloth and wiped bile from his face and helped to shift him to a more comfortable sitting position, Arthur shifted so his arm was supported his shaking frame.

“Easy Dutch you gotta drink something, keep you hydrated, even if it’s just a little bit.”

Shaking his head, Dutch tried to refuse, he knew if he drank something he would only throw it back up. 

“ come on Dutch for me, gotta get you back to leading us bunch of misfits ain’t we.”

Turning his head, Arthur smiled but quickly fell as Dutch lowers his head to his shoulder.

“ this sucks, my heads going to explode, and the worlds moving so fast.”

Hosea knelt before his friend, put the back of hand to his forehead again to see if they were any closer to getting on top of the fever, with a small smile he was satisfied that he wasn’t any worse.

“ Dutch, Arthur’s right you gotta drink something, please for us, then you can lay back down and sleep ok.”

Whining in protest, Dutch cracked open a bloodshot eye, and looked at the drink, feeling instantly worse he lent forward again and started to heave, seeing what was about to happen Hosea thrust a bucket under him just in time and he emptied what he had in his stomach which wasn’t much.

When he was done, he shakily sat up and Arthur pulled him towards his side to give him something to lean into and Hosea presses the drink to his dry lips.

“ small sips, that’s it, we will try a few then you can sleep.”

After he had managed to drink a little Arthur move to the far side, incase Dutch needed to throw up, he reached out for Dutch to curl in beside him, gulping loudly Dutch painfully lowered himself down and fell back to a unsettled sleep once again.

“ will he be ok, I mean I ain’t never seen Dutch this sick, ever.”

Looking up from his book, Hosea folded the corner and placed it on the table.

“ Arthur, you wasn't very old, probably didn’t know what was going off but Dutch has been this bad before, silly sod ate summit that didn’t agree, was throwing up for the best part of two days, he will be ok, he’s tough.”

“ I’m just not used to him being this weak.....I mean not weak just.... well.”

“ is ok son, I know what you mean, Dutch doesn’t get sick very often but when he does he really takes it to the full.”

Giving a soft giggle, Hosea looked at the pair, Arthur and Dutch, cuddled up together.

“ what you laughing about old man.”

“ nothin, nothin at all, just Dutch has always wanted this.... I mean you to be in bed with him, I know I said ask but I didn’t mean getting sick.”

“ hmmmm wish the circumstances were better I must admit.”

Just as the pair was having a laugh with each other, Dutch shifted and lifted his head from Arthur’s shoulder.

“ wha you two laughin about.”

both men looked at a very disheveled looking Dutch, smiling at him he looked like shit. Arthur gave him a gentle squeeze.

“ you should be sleeping, you need it, we are just having a chat that’s all, nothin interesting I can promise you, how you feeling anyway?.”

“ like I’ve been drinking non stop for a week.”

Hosea couldn’t help but laugh, Dutch looked over and smiled.

“ Hosea you know that it’s not nice to laugh, but I’ll let you off, you two been here all night, what time is it?”

“ about 3am and of course we have, you wouldn’t let Arthur go so he’s stayed in bed with you, and I’ve been watching and keeping that rag cold.”

Dutch felt his cheeks heat up, had he really begged Arthur to stay, luckily the fever hid his blush. Rubbing his temple, Dutch swallowed, Arthur and Hosea exchanged looks. Arthur squeezed him again.

“Dutch you gunna be sick again?”

Nodding Hosea was quick to grab the bucket as Dutch threw up nothing but water and bile, gripping his stomach in pain as his body threw up nothing else but heaves continued. Holding him up Arthur began whispering in his ear.

“ breath Dutch, your ok, easy don’t fight it ok.”

After it was over Dutch was spent.

“ here Dutch, drink this before you go back to sleep.”

Shakily taking the offered liquid, he sipped the water and settled back down.

“ get some sleep Arthur, don’t want you getting sick as well,”

“ thanks Hosea for this, I know he doesn’t show much appreciation but I can tell he’s glad your here.”

Nodding Hosea lowers his hat over his eyes and stretched out placing his feet on the bottom on the cot.

“ let’s all grab a few hour while he’s settled hopefully by the time the sun comes up the vomiting might of settled.”


	4. Sickness Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still struggling Dutch isn’t exactly going to to be up and running anytime soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates, been super busy

It would only be an hour later probably hitting 4am maybe a little later that Dutch began to stir again, groaning at the pain in his stomach he began throwing up for a 3rd time that night, hearing the gagging Arthur was quick to support him and Hosea had moved to try and clear it up, after what seemed like hours the heaves died down.  
Hosea once again offered him a drink, knowing he had to, Dutch reluctantly took it and instantly felt his stomach flip.

“ you ok Dutch, you think your done for a bit.”

Not trusting himself to speak Dutch could only nod weakly. Arthur stayed silent as he carefully lowered him back down into his side.

Hosea once again put the back of his hand to his forehead and sighs.

“ you have really caught summit this time, doesn’t seem to want to give up its hold on you.”

Seeing Hosea’s concern Arthur rubbed Dutch’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“You ok Dutch, you comfy?”

Mumbling Dutch tilted his head slightly and looked at his partner, he looked like pouty child and to Arthur nothing looked more cute.

“ sickness sucks.”

Letting off a chuckle at his leaders response, Arthur gave him a loving squeeze.

“ yeaaaa it’s not much fun is it, you’ll be ok, I ain’t goin anywhere”.

Hosea passed Arthur a wet rag and he began to wipe the sweat from Dutch’s face in an attempt to cool him.

Hosea checked his watch.

“ well it’s just gone 4:30am, he’s held water down for an hour or so which is not great but better than expected, need him to stop throwing up all together and then we might get somewhere.”

Just as Hosea finished his assessment of his friend Dutch gave out a series of loud coughs.

Quickly moving to set him up straight Arthur braced him against his broad chest as the coughs rattled through the pair, Dutch was struggling to get a decent breath in.

Knowing what was coming next Hosea once again got the bucket. Dutch’s stomach convulsed, coughing and heaving all the water he had taken in minutes ago came flooding back up.

“ Jesus, ok ok Dutch try and breath for me, I’m going to set you against Arthur’s chest that ok, I need you to follow his breathing.”

Dutch just nodded and let Hosea manoeuvre him against Arthur’s chest, instinctively Arthur wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his nape.

“ easy Dutch, you can fight this, I know you can, can you take some water?”

Shaking at the thought Dutch craned his neck and looked into Arthur’s eyes.

“ oh ... ssson, I ... love you.”

Kissing his forehead Arthur felt heat in his cheeks.

“ and I love you, but I asked you a question dear, think you can drink, for me.”

Nodding Arthur smiled and kissed him again, glancing at Hosea who already had water waiting handed it to him and Arthur held it for Dutch to take shaky sips from,  
After a few sips he couldn’t take anymore and shook his head, understanding Arthur handed it back to Hosea who set it on the table.

“ you know Dutch your lucky to have someone like Arthur, we’ve raised him good,”

Blushing Arthur rested his head on a weary Dutch.

“ oh shut up old man.”

Letting off a giggle, Hosea returned to his reclined position and drifted off leaving Arthur the last one awake.

“ oh Dutch, I love ya, and yes sickness sucks but I hope when your better I can sleep here more often, you probably won’t let me though but that’s ok,”

Not noticing Dutch is awake and listening he nuzzles Arthur’s side before giving off a croaky reply.

“ don’t be stupid Arthur, course I want you to stay with me, I love you my boy.”

Jumping slightly Arthur smiled.

“ ok ok least your insults haven’t changed, get some sleep while you can ok,”

“ mmmmm kay, stomach sore.”

Letting off a sigh Arthur lowered his hand and settled it on Dutch’s stomach letting the heat from his hand radiate through his skin, Dutch drifted off.


	5. Morning still feels like Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very long hard night everyone is exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d offer another on this fic

After a bad night Dutch woke to the sun light creeping through the gap in the tent, still feeling tired and sore but least he was more cooler than earlier he looked around and trying to recall the nights events, noticing Hosea stretched out with his feet at the base of the cot he smiled, next he looked at Arthur who was still asleep as well, blushing Dutch recalled that he had pleaded him to stay and had openly confessed to loving him or did he dream it all, pinching the bridge of his nose the headache still present and the nausea still threatening to make him spill.

Not wanting to wake the two who had been with him all night Dutch tried to get up to at least maintain some dignity, but that turned out to be harder than he thought, making more noise than he wanted Arthur began to stir and gradually slipped into the world, blinking the sleep away sleepily grabbing Dutch’s arm, Dutch froze and trembled not sure if it was from the sickness but more from embarrassment, he swallowed heavily feeling the familiar bile rising in his throat he clenched his eyes shut, waiting for it to pass Arthur had since sat up and put his arms around him to steady him.

“ hey you ok, you don’t feel as warm as earlier,”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Dutch managed to control the feeling to throw up but just barely.

“ ugh what time is it, i still feel woozy and tired but not as cold as bad as earlier.”

Leaning into the embrace Arthur rested his head on Dutch’s shoulder.

“ not sure maybe 7, you had me worried, never seen you like that, thought I was going to loose you, I never shoulda hid my love for you, seeing this made me realise I could miss out on being with you.”

Astonished of the confession, Dutch let out a weak chuckle.

“ oh my dear boy, it’ll take a lot more than a stupid virus to do me in.”

Sitting up a bit Dutch found a little bit of strength to turn and face his worried boy, placing a shaky hand on his cheek Arthur couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“ Arthur, I won’t be going anywhere I promise you, I.... I love you too.”

Arthur couldn’t hold it back any longer tears started to trickle down his face, just hearing that Dutch felt the same way just broke him with happiness.

“ hey, hey shhhhhhh Arthur it’s ok, hey don’t you go all soft on me, your my ........”

Before Dutch could finish the sentence, he shut his eyes and gulped, seeing the sudden change in him Arthur returned the gesture placing his own hand on his face.

“ Dutch .... hey you ok, you look a little pale.”

Shaking his head suddenly he swallowed heavily.

“ b....bucket.”

That was all he could get out before spewing another round, Arthur was quick enough to shove the bucket under his face and just offered a back rub until it was over. The wrenching noises has woken up Hosea who, put his feet to the floor and was making a quick judgment as to what’s happened while he was asleep.

Lowering himself making his knees crack on the way down, he shifted some hair from the leaders face before looking up at Arthur.

“ he’s still throwing up then.”

“ nice observation old man.”

“ Oi don’t be a cocky bastard, your not to old for a smack.”

In all the throwing up, Dutch couldn’t help but smirk as he lifted his head from the familiar sight of the bottom of it.

“ enough you two, I’m to weak to shove myself in between one of your brawls.”

Hosea just gave a evil smirk.

“ maybe that’s a good thing, Can give Arthur a kick up the arse for being a brat.”

“ hey old man, you think you can manage that, why don’t you give it a try and see where it gets you.”

Putting a hand to his face, before letting it slip down, Dutch had low patience for arguments even when it was the bantering type.

“ ENOUGH .... ouch that hurt.... look if your gunna argue you can both leave.

Suddenly feeling heart broken Arthur didn’t want to leave, but he knew if Dutch wanted him to he wouldn’t get a say. He looked at Hosea and apologised.

“ why you apologising Arthur, you know me, and I know we was just messing, Dutch you really don’t want us to leave do you..... sorry for throwing that verbal fight in front of you.”

Swallowing hard again, Dutch sighed.

“ no..... I don’t...... I’m sorry ..... I just..... I’m so tired and my head is pounding and your argument wasn’t helping.”

“ I’m sorry Dutch you know me and Arthur didn’t mean it, I’ll get you something for your head, you think you could try more water see if you can keep it down a few hour.”

Nodding, Hosea exited the tent to find tonic he could mix into the water, knowing the potent stuff would just irritate his fragile stomach further, he wanted to start trying to get on top of it.

Alone Arthur’s heart was pounding he had pissed Dutch off already and they hadn’t even started there relationship yet, he feared it was over before it had even started, from lack of sleep and worry and now anxiety he started to weep, Dutch seemed to gather himself hearing his boy cry.

“ Arthur, what’s wrong why you crying, I don’t want you go..... I’m just irritable and lost it that’s all, I’m not ending us, unless you want that.”

Lifting his head, Dutch had his arms open as an invitation to be embraced and Arthur practically fell into his arms.

“ easy Arthur I’m not feeling strong enough to hold both of us up, I can barely hold myself up.”

Instantly pulling back, Arthur gave him some space.

“ sorry I wasn’t thinkin.”

Letting off a genuine laugh and smile despite the burn in his throat from stomach acid Dutch pulled him the best he could back into the hug which Arthur didn’t refuse.

“ you never think Arthur, yet I’ve never kicked you out before have I, your my boy and now your my lover I’m not going to throw you out I promise you.”

Hosea came back through.

“ well what am I disturbing, sorry Dutch about earlier, I’ve sent Micah to collect those debts and John to follow up on the leads I was looking into, I’ve got some potent tonic I’m going to dilute it down with water so it’s easier on your stomach, that ok.”

“ yea Hosea that’s fine and thank you again, you don’t need to apologise I know you and Arthur like to battle it out from time to time, it was just tearing my head apart.”

Pressing a kiss to Arthur’s cheek, Dutch yawned and felt his eyes getting heavy.

Noticing Hosea gave his shoulder a tap.

“ hey sleeping beauty, drink this then you can sleep.”

Giving Hosea a sharp look he took the drink and began to settle back down.

Thinking he was asleep Arthur gave a light laugh.

“ should call him Duchess,”

Not holding back a laugh that’s the best one Hosea had heard in a long time.

“ you know if he was awake he’d kick your arse for that.”

“ for your information, I AM awake, Arthur call me that again when I’m better I’ll give you hell.”

At the light hearted threat, he gave Dutch a squeeze and whispered in his ear.

“ oh darlin I can’t wait.”

Smirking Hosea checked his watch again.

“ god it’s 8am feels like night time looks like we aren’t doing much today apart from sleeping isn’t that right boys.”

Looking up for an answer, he noticed they where both asleep snuggled up together, Hosea smiled.

“ idiots the pair of them.”


	6. Up and Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As will any illness you feel better to just feel bad again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy after a few days away going to offer you another chapter

Approaching midday must of been the longest that any of them had slept in a few days, Dutch seemed to be on the mend, still feeling fragile but no worse, least the vomiting has slowed to a few episodes. Hosea was the last to drift off again only to be awoken by Micah having a mouth off at Strauss for sending him to some sick farmer that spat in his face, looking at Dutch stirring at the noise he quickly got up and soothed him.

“Easy Dutch, it’s just Micah, I’ll go see to it, you rest ok.”

Grumbling in response Hosea couldn’t make out much but he thought he heard, shoot him, Hosea had to laugh, that wasn’t a bad idea.

Arthur was also stirring at the outburst Micah was giving.

“Fuck sake, doesn’t that bastard know when to shut his mouth.”

Groaning at the noise he quickly looked down at Dutch who was rubbing his temples in pain, with his head buried in Arthur’s side.

Looking up to Hosea who also didn’t look impressed.

“ Go shut him up, he’s hurting Dutch, shoot him if you have too.”

Shaking his head it’s like these two can read each other’s thoughts.

“ I’m going to see what’s going off now, if he wakes long enough give him some of this tonic it’s diluted in water.”

Giving a nod Hosea stormed out to go give Micah a piece of his mind, alone again Arthur looked down at the snoozing leader, how can this killer unpredictable gang leader look so childish.  
He was trying to push his head further into Arthur’s side to block out the light and Micah’s stabbing shouts.

Giving up Dutch groaned and slowly lifted his head, looking at Arthur who was smiling.

“ well hello there, you ok, Hosea’s gone to shut Micah up..... or shoot him either one would suit me.”

For the first time in days, Dutch let off a hearty chuckle and it was one of pure amusement he knew Arthur and Micah didn’t get on.

“ oh Arthur I was honestly thinking the same thing.”

Smiling back Arthur closed the gap and kissed him.

“ what’s that for, you know you could get sick.”

“ Dutch do I look like I care, I’ve been with you all night so chances of me being exposed and infected are pretty high kissing you isn’t going to make much difference.”

“ when you get so wise, suppose your right, what time is is anyway?”

“ about midday I think, you look better, how you feeling.”

“ honestly better than I have been think that tonics working.”

“ speaking of tonic Hosea instructed me to give you this if you woke up, better drink it.”

Taking the drink his hand was still shaking and Arthur could see the weakness and the struggle to hold the drink steady.  
Wrapping his own hands around Dutch’s they looked into each other’s eyes.

“ Ar... Arthur.... I .... I.”

Arthur placed the drink to his lips as he sipped the liquid.

“ shhhh, don’t talk just drink.”

When he had taken as much as he could, Arthur put the drink on the table and wrapped his arm around the elder.

“ Arthur you do know I’m still the boss right sick or not.”

“ I could never forget that Dutch, you know I wouldn’t take that from you, you saved me remember not the other way round.”

Finding some strength, Dutch placed a hand on Arthur’s chest, and gently pushed him down, lacking the usual strength Arthur acted like he was the one who had non and gave Dutch all the control just as he liked it.

“ Dutch what you doing, your still sick you should be resting.”

With a smile Dutch bent down and pressed there lips together, feeling a spark of arousal surge through him Arthur began to get hard.

“ you like that Arthur.”

Damn that purr in his voice, even deeper with how his throat was hurting from stomach acid.  
Swallowing hard Arthur resisting the urge to give himself fully.

“ Dutch..... you .... you know I like it.”

Lowering his hand to his crotch Arthur swallowed and gasped, Dutch smirked.

“ oh my boy, you want me to sort that for you?.”

Gulping, yes of course he did, but as much as Dutch was a tease swallowing him down now would only result in more vomit, and as much as Arthur needed it he wasn’t going to undo all the progress.  
Grabbing Dutchs hands he brought them to his lips and kissed them before kissing him on the lips, before pulling away leaving Dutch to frown.

“ more than anything Dutch, I want this but your still sick and I don’t want to be the one to make you go back to how you was last night, you scared me so much I can’t watch you throwing up like that again.”

Suddenly feeling dizzy, maybe he was right, Dutch’s heart soften at his boys concern for him, the pain spiked in his head and before he could say anything he was heaving onto the floor.

“ goddamn it, Dutch?, you see this is why I didn’t want to, Jesus, easy, easy your ok, breath.”

After episode, Dutch sat up shakily and let a hand slide town his face.

“ I’m ok Arthur, Jesus my head.”

Still hearing shouts from across camp, Dutch was ready to shoot them all there and then, was going to get up and make his way to everyone even if he was trying to navigate a spinning camp, suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders.

“ what you trying to do, Hosea’s sorting it, that’s probably Micah having a tantrum as usual.”

As if on cue the saints voice that was Hosea echoed through the tent, Dutch smiled, Hosea his best friend, who he had found his boy with and raised him, only to have found love, yes Hosea was his rock.

“ come ere Duchess, go to sleep your fevers coming back.”

Still not liking the sudden nickname, he gave Arthur a word of warning, but with any malice.

“ Arthur call me that again and I’ll drown you.”

“ ok hotshot, does suit you though.”

“ oh shut up Arthur.”

Giggling they settled again.

Across camp Micah was still riling at Hosea.

“ shut your mouth old man, that sick bastard spat in my face, it was wasn’t even my job, cowpoke was suppose to go.”

“ enough Micah, Dutch is sick and he wanted Arthur to stay, after all he did raise him, we have been a family long before you came, and you shall do what jobs we tell you.”

Throwing his hand up Micah stormed off to wash for the tenth time.

“ we’ll see Hosea, Dutch will like me best I’ll make sure of that.”

Letting out a sigh, Hosea knew having Micah around wasn’t a good idea, he was different to all of the rest of them, seemed to think he could be the right hand man.

John came to stand at his side.

“ I don’t trust Micah Hosea.”

“ neither do I Son, keep an eye on him for me will ya.”

“ sure Hosea, you go check on Dutch, I got this.”

“ thanks John, be careful Micah’s a loose cannon, don’t want you getting hurt.

Turning to walk back to Dutch’s tent, an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.


	7. Family First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea had a unsettled thought about Micah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests for other Arthur Dutch fics

Mulling over Micah’s behaviour, Hosea knew for a while he was trying to sweet talk Dutch, knowing Dutch doesn’t like to cut any of his family loose no matter how long they’ve been with him, however this may be one exception, upon entering he was met with the stench of vomit and a worry stricken Arthur.

“ Jesus, he just throw that tonic back up?”

Humming in agreement, Arthur smoothed the hair back from his lovers sweaty forehead.

“ thought he was getting better, but the fever seems to of come back.”

Frowning Hosea placed a hand to the sick mans forehead.

“ hopefully it won’t keep it’s hold for long it could be breaking, I’ll make him more water and tonic up, for when he wakes.”

Lost in thought, Hosea mixed the liquids together, Arthur could tell he was worried, about Dutch of course but there was something else.

“ Hosea ? ... you ok?”

Sighing, Hosea looked over his sick friend and ran a hand down his face.

“ I think we need to cut Micah loose.”

Shocked at this statement, Arthur knew Dutch was different in that he never cut his family loose, and Hosea usually agrees, not this time Arthur didn’t know what to say, to be fair he hadn’t like Micah, ever since he came Dutch had distanced himself from him.

“ you know Dutch ain’t gunna like that, what did he do?”

“ it’s nothing he did per say..... it’s just this uneasy feeling I have, it’s like he’s up to something.... John feels it too, he’s gone to keep an eye on him.”

Feeling a sickening feeling of his own Arthur squeezed Dutch protectively, a little too hard and Dutch groan at the sudden constriction.

“ Arthur..... lit.... little tight there, you mind realising me a little.”

Suddenly releasing Dutch, hearing the others efforts to speak under the force snapped him out of his daze.

“ shit sorry Dutch, did I hurt you?”

Rising out of Arthur’s death grip Dutch was confused, sick and fever didn’t help but he sensed this was something else, sick or not he needed to know what was wrong.

“ hey it’s ok.... just a little death grip there.... more to the point you ok.?”

Hosea shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked at Arthur who returned the same look.

“ hey, you two need winding up to work, what’s wrong talk to me.”

Groaning Dutch didn’t have much patience for this.

It was Hosea who spoke up first, leaning on his elbows he looked Dutch in the eyes.

“ Dutch.... I think we need to cut Micah loose.”

Wincing as soon as he said it Hosea waited for onslaught of shouts and anger, however was only met with silence, he didn’t know what was worse.

Arthur broke the silence.

“ Hosea...... what makes you think he’s trouble.... it must be a good reason if you of all people think he’s bad news.”

Just staring, Dutch couldn’t process what his friend had just said they never cut family loose and Micah he saved his life he owes him.

Getting straight the point while Dutch was quiet, it was now or never before Dutch made up his mind.

“ I’ve noticed it a while now, he’s been trying to get to be Dutch’s righthand man, coming up with plans that have always ended in the law coming on us pretty quick..... it’s almost like he trying to lead us to traps..... and just now he went off like it’s him who should be in here with you Dutch not Arthur.”

Arthur visibly shook, so Hosea had picked it up on too, it wasn’t just him, he had kept quiet all this time because he thought he was being jealous.  
Feeling the tremble through his own body Dutch knew it wasn’t from him, he looked at his lover with concern.

“ Arthur..... you feel ok, what’s wrong.”

Hearing the concern and proof that he mattered more than Micah, the flood gates opened and he cried, alarmed Dutch shot upright, ignoring all the nausea and dizziness he wrapped himself around his sobbing lover, Hosea joined him on the other side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“ Arthur..... hey what’s wrong.... your worrying me now..... babe speak to me........” 

Swallowing the sickness back down his throat Dutch was damned if he was throwing up now, Hosea offered him a drink which he took and then turned his attention to his weeping son.

“ Arthur..... what’s Micah done..... and don’t lie to me Son.”

Sniffling into Dutch’s shoulder he took a shaky breath.

“ I thought ... that Dutch ..... didn’t want me anymore...... Miach said he was getting sick of me being around ....... and and and....”

Suddenly spitting the drink everywhere Dutch couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“ WHAT !!!!!!.”

Rubbing his head at a pain spike from his own raised voice.

“ easy Dutch.... I think Miach has been planning on separating you from us for a while..... taking us all out one by one. until there’s just you left.”

Arthur was sobbing his heart out. There was more Micah has done to him but he wasn’t about to say, Dutch made soothing noises in his ear.

“ hey Artie listen to me, I love you and you are no way going to be replaced by bell end ok.”

Hearing the name from Dutch’s mouth he raised his head and sobs turned into a mixture of laugher and weeps.

“ wha did.... did you just call him.”

“ what.”

Dutch shrugged, 

“ well he is isn’t he, if I get a nickname he definitely deserves one.”

Pouting Arthur brings his head to Dutchs chest and mumbles.

“ I like yours though..... can I.... can I call it you when it’s just us three.”

Chuckling, Dutch press’s a kiss to his head.

“ I’ll think about it soppy.”

Hosea’s smile couldn’t of been wider. 

“ as much as I love seeing you too together the matter still stands what do we do.”

Dutch for the first time in days gets his plan head on and Hosea couldn’t be happier yup definitely feeling better.

“ ok, let me get rid of this stupid illness, keep an eye on him, not John though can’t risk my other boy getting hurt, send Charles or javiar even Bill, any jobs he does he doesn’t go alone.”

Nodding, Hosea stands to get tell everyone the plan, turning before leaving Hosea gives his friend the warmest smirk.

“ we cutting him loose Dutch.”

Nodding in agreement Dutch rubbed Arthur’s shaking frame.

“Oh I think the family can survive without him don’t you,” 

Giving a evil smirk, Hosea couldn’t help but laugh.

“ oh I definitely think so.”

When Hosea left, Dutch seemed to loose all his strength.

“ fuck I feel like shit.”

Arthur raised his head.

“ lay down with me, and sleep, And thanks Dutch .... for believing us.”

“ you think I wouldn’t.... I know he’s done more than just some hurtful words Arthur, I’ll leave you to tell me.”

Shaking at the memories he snuggled into his lover and fell asleep, Dutch quickly following.

Outside the tent, Micah was listening to every word.

“ oh cowpoke you’ve made a big mistake, even John has paid for your mistake.”

Smiling at Johns unconscious body in the trees, Miach set about planning Hosea’s demise.


	8. Lucky to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still feeling the sickness effects Dutch must do something to save his family

Hosea was looking for John everywhere, when he was met with a gun to back of his head as he was making his way through the trees.

“ Micah?.”

Micah just clicked his gun, and sneered.

“You just don’t know how to stay out the way and keep your nose outta my business.”

“ and just what is that, business of yours if I may ask.”

Turning around meeting the barrel of Micah’s gun, Hosea didn’t falter.

“Dutch is worth more money that any bank combined, easy pickings for me really, but I kinda like him so once I get all you lot out the way he will listen to me and he’s mine.”

Hosea was speechless he just wanted to mess with Dutch’s already fragile mind, he was about to respond when he heard a painful groan from the trees, whipping his head round he saw John face down with a nasty bump on his head.

“John!!.”

Hosea was about to run to his sons side but Micah stepped in front of him.

“ ahhhh, don’t you move, or I’ll shoot you both right now, my plan has nothing to do with the golden child over there I just wanted him out the way.”

Hosea stood still, but either way he was checking on his youngest boy.

“I’m going to John, and your not going to stop me Micah, you think Dutch won’t figure out what’s happened and Arthur definitely will.”

Letting off an evil laugh Micah just pointed his gun to Hosea’s head.

“ anyone ever told you, you talk too much old man.”

John in a daze had managed to crawl away and make it to Dutch’s tent, he hadn’t missed Hosea looking keeping Micah distracted for as long as he could. Once he got to the tent entrance he let off a pained shout.

“ Dutch !!.”

Hearing the pain stricken voice, Dutch gathered his wits about him and for the first time in days placed his feet on solid ground, Arthur was stunned he went to stabilise him but he was already at Johns side helping him to sit up.

“ Jesus John what happened, easy son easy, breath deep for me.”

Arthur was crouching down at his other side.

“ John where’s Hosea?”

“ Micah, has him at gun point over there.”

Balling his fist up in anger, Arthur’s eyes followed where John pointed, looking back at John then to Dutch, he got to him feet and went to the trees.

Dutch didn’t miss the fear in his eyes, that he was petrified of Micha, Motioning Mrs Grimshaw over to tend to John, Dutch stood but his vision went blurry as dizziness took over and he swayed. 

John despite his own dizziness didn’t miss it.

“ Dutch .... you ok?.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dutch took a deep breath, before mumbling.

“ m’fine son, feeling a bit delicate, I’m gunna go make sure Arthur and Hosea are ok.”

Mrs Grimshaw was placing a cold rag on Johns sore head and he grimaced.

“ you shouldn’t be walking around Dutch, but I know you care about those too and Arthur is my boy too, make sure he’s ok.”

Nodding Dutch steadily made his way over to where Arthur had gone.

Arthur was frozen to the spot and shaking, Micah had a gun pointed at his fathers head, he always considered Hosea a father, in his chest Arthur felt a tickle like dust at the back of his throat but he ignored it. 

Dutch saw what was about to happen and quickly drew his gun, just as Micah was pulling the trigger, but even feeling slower and less coordinated Dutch was faster and the bullet hit it’s target, sending blood splattering all over.

Hosea and Arthur stared in the direction of the shot and just smiled with relief.

“ Good shot, didn’t know you still had it in you Dutch.”

Dutch swayed on the spot and Arthur moved to catch him as his legs finally gave out.

“ m’ok darling I’m ok.”

“ sure Dutch, you need to get your strength back.”

Turning away to let a slight cough off.

Hosea gave him a concerned look.

“ Arthur... you feeling ok?”

“ I’m fine Hosea swallowed funny.”

Not convinced, he wiped Micah’s blood off his face and helped get Dutch standing.

Feeling the world spin he lowered his head to Arthur’s neck.

“ you ok son?”

Huffing a laugh Arthur just squeezed him.

“ I’m fine darlin let’s get you back inside, hows John.”

“ he’s fine, grimshaw got it covered.”

Hosea knew they had been lucky and glancing at Micah’s dead body, least that one less problem they had.


	9. Pass on the love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch finally back on his feet but still recovering now Arthur starts to feel ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this fic hope you’ve enjoyed it a sequel will be made to carry on the story

Over the next few days Dutch went from strength to strength, slowly getting back on his feet and getting back to a relativity normal life if you can call being on run normal, still having a slight cough and being slightly thinner than normal Dutch was on the mend, and Arthur and the leader have come closer than ever and everyone had accepted the fact they loved each other.

Arthur was scribbling away in his journal overlooking the landscape, Dutch had given him a few days rest after he was told by Hosea that the recent robbery he performed wasn’t completed with his usual style, Hosea had told Dutch he was sloppy and kept blinking rapidly as if his eyes weren’t focusing and kept wiping sweat off his forehead, Arthur had told Hosea that he was just tired however Hosea wasn’t born yesterday and told Dutch who had insisted he take a few days rest, relenting Arthur reluctantly agreed and spent the next day drawing and lost in his own thoughts. So lost in his pages of scribbles he didn’t notice the figure approaching behind him.

Hands wrapped around his firm chest and a head came to rest on his shoulder, Arthur tensed but as soon as he recognised the voice he relaxed and lean’t into the touch.

“ hey cowboy, how you feelin?”

Dutch it was Dutch of course it was, closing his eyes Arthur took a deep breath but it only ended in a cough and Dutch frowned.

“ Arthur tell me honestly, are you getting sick?”

“ m’fine Dutch, just feel a little run down, nothing to panic about.”

“ Arthur... I will always worry about you, I love you.”

Turning around and shutting his journal, Arthur blushes but leans in for a kiss which Dutch eagerly returns, they have a moment for a while and part gasping and moaning. Dutch smirks and pulls his lover to his feet.

“ come with me love, I’ve been neglecting you haven’t I, time for me to repay you for caring for me, let me care for you.”

Allowing Dutch to lead him to the his tent, Arthur felt hot, and not just arousal hot he was feeling abnormally hot. Once inside the tent Dutch closed that flaps and began to strip Arthur of his garments and Arthur let him allowing Dutch all the control... he was hard.

“ ahhhh... Dutch... please I .... I need you....please.”

Humming in approval Dutch lowered his hand and slowly stroked Arthur’s cock.

“ oh my god... Duuuutch please... more.”

“ your such a good boy Arthur asking so nicely, you want to cum boy.”

Nodding so fast the world spun, Arthur was close to his orgasm, Damn Dutch was good and intoxicating.

“ nghhhh Dutch I’m close.”

Dutch suddenly stopped the strokes and Arthur whined.

“ Dutch... please ... don’t stop.... I need you.”

Dutch lowered himself down and palmed his own cock through his jeans and kissed his frustrated lover.

“ I know baby, but I ain’t done with you yet.”

Discarding his own clothes Dutch spat on his hand and began stroking himself, letting off a groan it sent a bolt to Arthur’s groin and he nearly came there and then but managed to hold himself back.

“ you ready?”

Nodding but not entirely sure, Dutch set about preparing Arthur.

“Ok baby relax we will go slow and if you need me to stop tell me ok.”

Nodding again Arthur tried to relax as Dutch prodded a spit coated finger against Arthur’s tight hole and inserted it. The pain was immense it made Arthur hiss and groan in pain he scrunched his eyes shut feeling tears drip from his eyes. Dutch kisses him softly.

“ it’s ok, relax it will pass, breath deep for me.”

Finally he got used to it and Dutch began to tease him adding more fingers as Arthur loosen, then he hit something and stars flooded his vision in pure bliss... his prostate.

“ oh .... my gawwwwwd Dutch more... please... oh... oh ..... more... I’m gunna cum.”

“ come on then Arthur cum for me.”

One last jam into his prostate and Arthur came hard screaming Dutch’s name his throat burned at the effort but he didn’t care, Dutch’s finger fucked him through his orgasm once it was over, Dutch lines himself up.

“ you ready for me baby.”

“ please Dutch, Oh my god please fuck me.”

“ it’ll be a pleasure.”

Dutch pushes in and Arthur hisses in pain he was bigger than measly fingers and Dutch stopped.

“ you ok, Arthur want me to stop.”

Shaking his head after a few minutes, Arthur wrapped his legs round Dutch’s waist to prevent him from withdrawing.

Dutch began to thrust groaning from the effort.

“ Jesus Arthur, your so tight it’s amazing, you feel so good, I’m not gunna last.”

“ come inside me Dutch god please don’t stop, I’m close again.”

“ Arthur you kid.”

Dutch groaned as he spoke, his balls sucked up and he knew he was close.

“ I’m gunna cum.”

Hitting his prostate again Dutch and Arthur came in sync not stopping until they where both shaking from overstimulation, finally Dutch pulled out and Dutch’s cum leaked out of Arthur’s hole.

Smiling Dutch leaning in for a kiss.

“ I love you son, you beautiful boy.”

Just as Arthur was going to respond he was hit by a wet hacking cough.

And in that moment Dutch went from love to livid and worried.

“ Jesus Arthur breath, come on love calm down,”

Shaking from the coughs Arthur had nothing left and just collapsed down on the cot and shook, Dutch cleaned himself and Arthur up redress’s quickly and places the back of his hand to his lovers forehead, shit he was burning up.

“ fuck.... Arthur why didn’t you tell me you was feeling like this?”

Groaning and feeling nauseous Arthur swallows hard before giving a croaky reply.

“ felt too good.”

Rolling his eyes Dutch lent down and kissed him, now he really does have to repay the favour for his care by caring for him, Arthur had indeed caught the sickness.

Wrapping him up in blankets he shouted for Hosea who came running over.

“what’s wrong Dutch you feeling ok?”

Frowning Dutch gestures to a shaking Arthur in the leaders cot.

“it seems dear Arthur has caught it.”

Face palming Hosea looked at Dutch.

“oh dear god, well here we go again.”


End file.
